


Lessons

by aeryntheofficial



Series: White Rose - Drabbles/One-shots [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeryntheofficial/pseuds/aeryntheofficial
Summary: Din teaches reader to ride horseback
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, Knight!Din Djarin/Reader, Knight!Din Djarin/You
Series: White Rose - Drabbles/One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190654
Kudos: 7





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HDLynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDLynn/gifts).



“Is this truly necessary?”

Your voice is higher than usual, and an edge of uncertainty can be heard in your words as you stare up the massive steed before you. Din was visiting you again, and he had taken you out into the pastures that lay around the village, after telling you to change into trousers and a shirt instead of your usual dress. After walking you out into the vast fields, his large stallion trailing alongside you both, he finally explained that he wanted to teach you to ride.

His eyes soften at your words, and he feels his resolve crumble slightly as a dejected look crosses his features, “I will not force you to do something you don’t want to do,” he says, voice reassuring but his body language portrayed his disappointment.

You sigh. You didn’t mean to make him feel bad or make him feel that he was forcing you into something. You are just unsure, never having ridden a horse before. You and your father never could afford to buy and keep a horse, so you mainly hired the local carriages to get to and from the palace. Plus, you _were_ the one to bring up the fact that you didn’t know how to ride a horse to Din the last time he escorted you home. You had ridden his stallion plenty of times, but you’ve never been the one in control.

You reach out to Din, taking his hand in your own and giving it a gentle squeeze, “I’ll give it a try,” you say quietly, “So long as you promise not to laugh at my terrible attempts.”

His demeanor changes significantly at your words, and he brightens instantly, eyes sparkling as a wide smile splits his lips, “I promise I won’t laugh,” he assures you, coming closer in order to begin walking you through the process, “ _Ca’tra_ and I won’t let anything happen to you.”

You smile at his assurances and follow his instructions to mount the horse.

* * *

Din is a patient teacher, all gentle words and kind encouragement as he showed you the basics of controlling and riding a horse. Once you were seated in the saddle, Din came over to your side and handed you the reins.

“You don’t need to do anything with them right now since you are sitting still,” he informs you, “But if he does start to move when you don’t want him to, just tug back on the reins to get him to stop. Not too hard though.”

You nod, holding the leather between your hands as Din brings his hand down to where your feet are placed in the stirrups, “Slide your feet more forward in the stirrups,” he tells you, sliding your one foot for you while you adjust the other, “Having them pressed back against the heel of your boot gives you more control. And push your toes forward slightly so they dip towards the ground slightly –“ you do as you’re instructed, “Perfect! That way you’re less likely to slip out.”

You listen with rapt attention as Din walks around you and Ca’tra, adjusting little things here and there, all while telling you why he’s doing what he’s doing. Finally, he attaches a long length of rope to Ca’tra’s bridle, and looks up at you.

“Okay, now that you’re seated correctly, it’s time to actually ride,” he informs you, “I have a rope attached to Ca’tra, so if something goes wrong, I’ll be able to intervene. I won’t ;et anything happen to you, _mesh’la._ ” His voice is soft as he speaks the last words, his hand reaching up squeeze yours in a comforting manner.

“I trust you Din,” you tell him sincerely, giving him a small smile, encouraging him to continue. He beams back at you and a look of pride crosses his features before he continues his instruction.

“Now, when you’re riding, you want to have one side of the rein in each hand, tucking it between your thumb and the rest of your fingers,” he tells you, reaching up to adjust your grip and moving away once he’s satisfied, “The rest of the work is very simple,” he tells you, “Once Ca’tra is moving, you only have to pull on the rein in you right hand to make him turn right, and the rein in your left hand to turn left. Don’t pull to hard or fast, just gentle and steady pull will get him to move. The further you pull the rein back towards you the sharper he will turn.”

“How do I stop?” you ask, gripping the reins in your hands.

Din smiles and makes a pulling action with both hands, “To tell him to stop, you just pull back on the reins all at once, and say ‘woah’,” he explains, “again, the harder you pull the harder he is going to stop, so just remember, slow and gentle movements.”

You nod, worrying your lower lip between your teeth, as Ca’tra shift beneath you, clearly antsy and ready to move after being in a stagnant position for so long, “How do I get him to start moving?”

Din clicks his tongue twice and Ca’tra moves instantly, making you lurch backwards at the unexpected movement. You gasp and regain your balance hands wrapped tightly around the reins in an attempt to gain some kind of control. Din slowly lets the lead rope out the further you get before calling out and instructing you to turn to the right. You do as your told, and tug on the portion of the rein in your right hand, surprised when Ca’tra turns in the correct direction with almost no pressure on your part.

Din leads you in a large circle for some time, letting you get used to the feeling of being on horse back by yourself. This goes on for some time before he switches the direction you’re going and then he’s taking the lead rope off al together, letting you go which ever direction you please. From there he teaches you how to instruct Ca’tra to speed up with just a nudge of your heel into his side. From this moment, you decide that maybe riding a horse isn’t so bad after all.

* * *

Joyous laughter that escapes your lungs as you canter through the pasture. You realize now why Din loves riding the powerful beast so much. While the stallion’s size had intimidated you at first, you had soon realized that the tall and powerful build made for a very smooth riding experience. He was able to carry you with almost no effort at all as you raced through the grass back towards Din who was watching on in proud admiration. You had picked up the lessons quickly, and once you became more confident, he had encouraged you to go as fast as you were comfortable with. Something that you had done with pleasure as you turned and proceeded into a fast canter with Ca’tra, before turning around and returning to Din’s side.

He watches as you approach him, your face flushed from the wind hitting your skin and hair unruly. But most importantly, he notices the bright smile on your face as you look down at him.

“That was so fun!” you exclaim, “I can’t believe I’ve gone my whole life without experiencing this,” you lament, looking down as you slip your feet from the stirrups to dismount the steed. However, Din realized he never taught you how to properly get off the horse, and he realized this just a little too late. He watched as you misplaced your foot, still excitedly rambling about the ride.

“That was by far one of the best –“

Just as he anticipated, and before he could stop it, your foot twisted in the stirrup and you cam tumbling down from the steed, a surprised yelp slipping past your lips. but before your body could meet the hard ground, Din had lunged forward catching you in his arms as he reached around and untangled your foot from the saddle. Once you were standing up right, you realized how close you and Din were, his lack of armor making the closeness even more apparent. You looked up at him, face burning at the close proximity. Din still didn’t move away, his arms still wrapped around your waist as he gazed at you. you both took this moment that seemed frozen in time to look at each other for what felt like the first time. Being this close, you could see the small scar across the bridge of his nose and the barely there wrinkles between his brows. And Din could take in the color of your eyes, more vibrant in the sunlight, and the slope of your lips as the pulled upward in a reverent smile. Your eyes danced across his face before landing on his own eyes, watching as they flit from your lips back up to meet your gaze. You watch as he dips his head, towards yours, his lips just brushing over yours. Blood is rushing in your ears, your heart pounding against your rib cage, before seeming to jump right out of your chest at the loud and high-pitched whine from Ca’tra.

You and Din all but leap away from each other, your ears burning as you watch Din walk over to sooth his companion.

He sighs, glancing over to you before stroking Ca’tra’s snout affectionately, “He must have gotten spooked by something,” he explains simply, a blush of his own adorning his cheek.

You nod slowly, “Thank you for teaching me Din,” you tell him, walking over and giving Ca’tra a loving pat to the side, “You and Ca’tra treated me well.”

He smiles at you, “It was my pleasure.”

You and Din stay where you are for a few moments, a comfortable silence filling the space between you as you both run your hands over Ca’tra’s inky black coat. You only separate when realize how late it’s getting.

“I should be getting home,” you tell Din, looking past him to your small home in the village, “Father will be worried if I stay much longer.”

Din nods, and takes your hand In his own, bringing it up to press his lips to your knuckles, “Goodnight, my lady,” he says gently dropping your hand back to your side.

You give him a smile, “Goodnight Din,” you say, walking past him before turning and giving him a small wave and continuing to the village.

Din watches you go, a completely love struck look on his face and a warmth in his heart. However, his lips fall into a scowl as he turns to face his steed, “Traitor,” he mutters to his horse, before walking to his side and swing himself into the saddle to head back to the palace.


End file.
